In the field of consumer electronics, there is a rising trend that an end user (namely, a consumer) reworks, modifies or combines consumer-electronic products in order to “invent” new personalized devices for the end user himself or herself. Such act of invention is often referred to as do-it-yourself (DIY). In addition, the inventor believes that this breaking and fixing activity is a piece of great learning experience for the young generation.
Consider an example that the end user wishes to add wireless connectivity to a stylish, fashionable headset originally configured to directly plug into an audio output of a smartphone, thereby getting a DIY headset. The headset has an electrical cable for transmitting an audio signal from the smartphone to the two earpieces of the headset. The end user may rework the headset by first cutting out an end of the cable, causing the cable to reveal the electrical wires therein. Then the exposed end of the cable is mounted to an electrical connector to form a hand-made plug that can be plugged into a Bluetooth transceiver for providing wireless connectivity to the headset. The electrical connector is a mechanical assembly or an electro-mechanical device for interfacing the cable and the Bluetooth transceiver.
Most existing electrical connectors are specifically designed and highly adapted for use by machine mounting of cables in manufacturing lines, and are not adapted for a DIY scenario. Thus, the end user often finds difficulty in mounting an exposed cable end to an existing electrical connector. There is a need in the art to have an electrical connector specifically configured to provide user convenience when a human user mounts a cable thereto by hand.